Pamuya Teenwolf fanfic
by Istayupwaytoolate
Summary: Pamuya; The Water Moon ••• When Charlie moves to a small town called Beacon Hills, she finds out it holds many secrets- but so does Charlie. Running from a rough past she hopes to find sanctuary in this town but the future has a different idea for her. Life gets difficult and relationships are made and broken.
1. 1 A Strange Happening

**HELLO XD welcome to this story. To answer a few questions before it begins, yes this is a Teenwolf fanfic, the start is her back story- don't worry it's not going to be that long, the actual Teenwolf part is set in season 3a and yes you should read this ;) enjoy!**

 **Time: 1824**

Charlie Alura stared out the window appreciating life as she watched the waves roll out onto the golden sand. She sat there basking in the warm glow of the sun while enjoying the sunset that reflected colour over the water The whole moment in itself was the perfect definition of tranquility. Too perfect just to be looking at it from the inside of a window.

"Mama, i shall be heading out to the sea for a short swim!" Charlie called out as she slipped off her shoes and stockings.

"This late? Darling, its nearly dark," Her mother looked with a disapproving glance from her book. "I know we are on holidays but you do still have a curfew. And also I feel that it might be unsafe, I heard from the neighbours there are quite strong currents in the evenings here…"

Charlie giggled. "Mama, i'm sorry, but you didn't seem to be actually listening to what he was saying, and were more likely to be dreaming of being his wife."

Mrs Alura gasped. "I beg your pardon young miss, I was doing nothing of the sort!" But she also had her hand over her mouth trying to stifle her laughter. "Alright, I will allow you to go for an evening swim just promise me to be careful, Charlotte."

"Mama you know I dislike being called Charlotte. It's Charlie." But she still grinned and gave her mother a hug. "I'll be fine. You can watch me from the balcony."

Mrs Alura just smiled. "I know you are a young woman now, already 17. I trust you to know how to handle things yourself. I should actually let you decide more for yourself… but your still my little baby" She sighed to herself.

"Aw mama, i'll always be your little girl-"

"EXCUSE LADIES BUT THERE IS A MAN IN THE HOUSE, PLEASE STOP BEING SOPPY!" Charlie's brother Mike yelled out from the conjoined room. "IF I LIVE HERE ANY LONGER, I FEAR MY MASCULINITY WILL BURN AWAY."

Both women started laughing and Charlie skipped into the room where mike sat reading his book. "Mikey, you are not a man. You will forever be my little sister. And I know you just want to be part of the conversation too" she grinned wrapping her arms around him. "I love you mikey" she said innocently.

He scowled but hugged her back. "Love you too, lottie. But I am definitely a man! And you better still wake up early tomorrow morning with me to go fishing. You better not catch a damn cold."

She let go, grabbed an apple off the table and winked "I'll be there!"

"BERRY" she called out as she walked into the little garden. A small huskie bolted out from behind a tree, jumping up when he heard her.

"Would you like to go on a walk? You do? Yes! Come along then my cutie." She said in a baby voice as she stroked his fur.

She pushed open the little gate and journeyed towards the shoreline, berry running around smelling things in the sand.

The sun was setting quite fast so she stripped off her summer dress and petite coat, leaving her in her white underdress.

The cool evening breeze drifted through her hair as she wadded through the shallows. She could see colourful fish darting through the water heading further out to sea.

"Berry" she called out trying to get him to go with her in the water. Berry really loved swimming in the ocean and was not afraid of the waves at all. But for some reason his didn't come in. He sat down in the sand a few metres away from the water just watching her.

She got back out and walked over to him, kneeling down. "Hey boy, what wrong?" He just stared up at her with big eyes. She sighed and tried pull him into the ocean but he restrained against her.

Berry whimpered and put his tail in between his legs, trying to pull her back towards the hut.

"Berry! What's gotten into you?!" Charlie struggled with him until he slipped from her hands and bolted straight back to the hut. "Fine! Leave then!" Charlie yelled after him. "Strange dog" she muttered going back into the water. What has gotten him so spooked? Nothing was in the water, right? Of course not. Strangely the water did feel like it was pulling her further out. Maybe berry was just afraid of the currents. Too bad. It was a perfect evening for a swim.

But that's when it changed. The last strips of light were cast over the ocean revealing strange dark shapes in the water.

She was already up to her stomach in the water and the cold started to get to her. She was unsure what the dark shapes were and now she was becoming very afraid. Her mind was saying it wasn't safe, you couldn't see through the dark, swirling waters but she couldn't seem to stop walking further and further into the ocean. Soon enough she was up to her shoulders in the now pitch black water.

The sun had finally gone down and the moon was already rising in the sky. It was a full moon. She felt herself lose control of her legs, being swept away in the current. The ferocious waters kept dunking her underneath where she felt completely lost. When she came back up, choking on the saltwater, she saw the lights of the buildings in the distance, so far away. She screamed but no one could hear, not one single person could help.

Her lungs filled up with water as she tried to scream again, getting pulled right under as if something was dragging her into the depths of the ocean. Her head spun and her lungs screamed for air. The pain was unbearable but her body wouldn't move to help her, it was as if she were completely paralysed slowly sinking down through the vast blue. And the last thing she remembered seeing was the bright round moon shining in the sky as if it were taunting her.

•••

A faint whisper echoed through the darkness.

 _"Arise and awaken, Leucosia. Your sleep has been ended. It is your time. Your hunger shall be great though it will only strengthen you. This is your second chance, You have been born once again."_

 _•••_

Feel free to favourite/review!

-insignificantberry


	2. 2 Stranded

**Date: Unknown**

Sand. That was the thought that came to mind. Why? Most likely because Charlie's mouth was full of it. And to be honest, it was probably worse then that day mike had dumped a bucketload of sand on her head while she was sleeping. She kept on finding sand everywhere for the next month but he certainly didn't get away with it. Unless you call biting into a roll full of live maggots getting away with it. {*evil grin*}

The only bright side she could think of in this kind of situation is the sound of seagulls and the fact she could feel her toes. She tensed for a second, 'what?' She thought. 'If I can move, i'm probably not dead! And seagulls are usually on land…' she slowly rolled her head to the side, blinking out the sand in her eyes… and she was instantly blinded.

"MERLINS BEARD! she screamed out, raising up her arm to shade her eyes. "WHY MUST THE SUN BE SO BRIGHT?!"

"Um, lady… do ya nee' some help or somink like dat?"

As she regained her vision she found her self staring up at blonde guy wearing a strange black one piece. "Oh goodness, Are you speaking to me? Are you even speaking English?" She glanced around the beach looking for someone else this very attractive human could have been talking to.

He frowned a little. "Yeah brah, you da only one lyin' in da middle of da beach brah…" he scratched his head nervously.

"Ohh…" she replied slowly rolling onto her back. "You sir, pardon me if this is too bold, have a very strange accent."

"Okay… you yaself be talkin' funny too" he said awkwardly, blushing a little. . "Oh erm lady… in case you didn't realise… you ar' not wearing any clothes brah…"

Her eyes widened "OH MY, TURN AROUND!" She yelled and he quickly spun so his back was facing her. She looked down and saw she wasn't actually 'fully naked', she was covered in seaweed.

She sighed. "Pardon me sir-"

"it's Chad"

"-but do you have any clothes you could lend me? And you also could have mentioned that I was covered in seaweed and saved me some of the embarrassment." She said crossly.

"Sorry lady, I jus' never ever see any of da people on dis beach. Let alone naked chicks covered in seaweed…" he stuttered out. "I was jus' bout to go hit da surf, ya know but if you need a ride to town i got a car an' some spare clothes in da boot."

She studied the back of his head. She had no idea why he was so nervous, apart from the fact she had no clothes on, but he seemed nice enough so she decided to trust him.

"I don't have any idea what you were saying in that first part but I will take you up on that lift in to town. And you have to bring the clothes to me. There is no way I am getting out of this seaweed."

•••

So finally they were speeding down the road in his ute, with Charlie holding on for dear life. She had gotten a very strange look when she asked where his carriage was and gave an even stranger look back when he told her to get into this strange metal object that had wheels but no horses.

Well soon enough she found out that it didn't need horses.

After a short drive they finally reached the town. Chad slowed to a stop and Charlie got out shakily. She started down the footpath not even looking where she was going when Chad yelled out. "Hey gal, ya want some cash?!" She stopped and looked back with a questioning look. "Sorry forgot ya not from round 'ere. Do you need any money?" She nodded as she was very hungry and she wasn't so sure how long it would take to get back to her family's holiday cottage. Chad leaned out the window and gave her $50. "There ya go. If you need somewhere to stay, find the nearest hotel. And you can keep da clothes brah." And with that he sped off.

She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a mans 'board shorts'! Can you believe it? They were revealing so much of her legs and the shirt showed her shoulders. She felt extremely embarrassed and revealed as she walked down the street. No woman dresses like this ever. She would be mocked and probably taken in for public indecency. She was going to go to hell.

Charlie started focusing on her surroundings more trying to understand where she was. It was very strange. The buildings, signs and people looked so different. Nothing like where she was staying. One thing she did definitely notice that some women were wearing extremely short clothing and some were just in their underwear! How inappropriate! What was wrong with this town? Charlie couldn't even look at them without feeling embarrassed. The only thing is, no one seemed to notice or actually care. How absurd. This could be a devil town.

She walked up to a shopkeeper selling newspapers and tapped him on the shoulder. "So sorry to interrupt sir, but I was just wondering which town we are in?"

"This lovely town of ours is called Coogee. Newspaper?"

Charlie frowned. The village her family was staying in was called Coogee. And she had been through the whole village.

"Are you certain? Then which country might we be in?"

"England. Newspaper?"

She sighed and took the newspaper from his hand. There is no possible way they could have changed the whole town overnight. Is there? She suddenly had déjà vu. This street was very familiar, there was the same statue of Captain Daik she had seen before. The only difference was that it was chipped and broken in a few places & there was little sign in front of it. She walked up to read it.

"Captain Daik was the founder of this small town 'Coogee' in 1646. The small stone castles, or 'cottages' is what they like to call them, were built by captain Daik and his brother but were soon used for rich families to have summer holidays near the sea."

Charlie didn't really know why they had to engrave that in stone as it was quite common knowledge for anyone living around this area. Maybe she really had gone to hell where they didn't know to history of their own town.

She decided to leave the explai

ning for her mother and started walking again trying to remember the way to her cottage from there.

•••

Remember to follow/review/favourite! I'll be you best friend ;)

have a nice day x


	3. 3 Inklings of doubt

After about 10 minutes of walking Charlie could see the cottages in the distance, they were all still there! At least one thing hasn't changed in this strange town. Now excited and relieved to get back to her family, she started running.

As she neared closer to the cottages she noticed that most of them looked very old and unused. The garden was just piles of weeds growing over each other strangling anything living in its path. The whole entire house was falling apart. Also there was a very high spiky fence around the whole area.

This isn't right. There is no way Charlie could have been unconscious in the ocean for even more than a day! Why had everything changed? Why did this have to happen to her? She just wanted to be in her own bed with her family sleeping in the rooms around her.

She followed the fence until she came across a locked gate with a little sign on it.

" _This site has been_ _closed off to public_ _to protect the land_ _and the historical artefacts on it."_

She frowned. Historical artefacts? Since when? What is going on?

She walked around a little more to see if there were any other ways to get in but the fence had spiky wire over the top so she wasn't going to climb it. She tried calling for her mum and mike but there were no replies- not that she expected any.

The sky was slowly darkening once again to be the second night without her family. Luckily there was a small hotel which the boy told her she should go to stay in for the night.

As she opened the door the bell rung out. There was a young man at the counter who didn't even look up as she walked in, he just asked "yes?"

Charlie gulped. "Oh sorry to disturb you. I was just wondering how much a room would cost?"

"$130" he said still flicking through a book.

"Oh dear, I only have $50…"

The hotel worker looked up annoyed "then you shouldn't be wasting my t…" his eyes widened as he quite clearly looked her up and down. He swallowed nervously. "$50 will do. Can I get anything else for you?"

She shook her head and he started walking her up to her room. The only weird thing was that he was staring at her the whole time. And he was in front of her. Which meant he kept on walking into walls.

Charlie found the whole thing quite funny but also concerning and inappropriate. Maybe he was staring because she was wearing men's clothing…

It was very strange. Charlie was just a plain and ordinary girl. Nobody at school noticed her much and she was told that she put people to sleep, which is quite hurtful to her but she had gotten used to it. It was better to just stay low and outside the circle of attention. Why were people noticing her now?

She smacked into the back of the hotel worker as he had stopped in front of a door. "Oh dear, i'm awfully sorry" she mumbled. He nodded going red and opening her door really clumsily, dropping the keys twice.

When she finally went to go inside he grabbed her arm. She looked down at his hand then back up at him, if it were even possible he was even more red then before. "Um, could I get your number?" He said as his voice awkwardly broke and he coughed to try cover it up.

She squinted at him. Her number? Maybe it was her age? Ooh of course, the room number! Charlie smiled which seemed to make him melt into the floor. "It's on the door. 37." And with a giggle she closed the door on the very confused, red hotel worker.

Charlie's hotel room was amazing. It had a king sized double bed, a balcony and a massive bathroom with a spa and everything. But of course Charlie had no idea what a 'spa' was. To get it was just a very very big bathtub with lots of different buttons and things. She had already searched the room for a kettle to heat the water for her bath but surprisingly there want any.

She quickly found out that the button that made the water bubble was not actually an evil sea monster coming out of the plug (which was quite a relief) and started actually enjoying herself.

Sure her family was missing and she almost drowned and also she didn't recognise anything around her but was apparently in the same town but what's all that when you're relaxing up to your neck in strawberry scented water?

Charlie's eyes started to droop down as she lay there. It was just so peaceful and warm and she was just so tired… soon enough she drifted off into a deep sleep staying well away from all the horrible thoughts and fears she had racing through her head.

•••

Her eyes opened. The world had completely changed once again. Everything looked so…

She sprung up out of the bath from underneath the water and coughed, taking in deep breathes of air. Water splashed everywhere. It was impossible. How had she not drowned? There was no way she just slipped under at that moment, the water was completely calm when she woke up. It was as if she had been lying underwater for at least 10 minutes if not longer. The clock on the wall showed that she had definitely been asleep for over 4 hours... Everything was becoming more bizarre by the second.

Wrapping a towel around her now cold body, she slowly made her way across the room but stopped when she noticed a mirror. It was full length, was reflecting the room and was the right material.

The only problem with this situation was the person in the mirror… it wasn't her.


	4. 4 Sudden Death

Charlie waved her arms around and danced a little on the spot. Okay, maybe it was her, unless there was some strange alien thing that copied her every move… back to the point, the person in the mirror looked nothing like her. She was just plain old lotte, boring boring boring. Like just looking at her face would probably bore you. It was a bit sad.

The girl standing in the mirror was the complete opposite of that. Her skin seemed to glow and when she smiled the whole room literally went brighter. Her hair was golden but it seemed to have also so many other colours in it and it just shined. Her eyes seemed to have a twinkle and they were a really deep blue, as if they contained the expanses of the oceans, but before they were just grey. Her whole figure had changed as well. She was as straight as a board before but now it seemed she had filled out in all the right places. Mother always had to struggle to get her corset closed but now she probably wouldn't even need to wear a corset. Some people would describe her as 'enchanting'.

Charlie just stood there gaping. Even with her jaw on the ground she looked 100x better than she used to.

But however strange the day was Charlie was having, this just flew right off the board. Or would she say right off the board then rolled off the table out the window and down the gutter through the sewer and out into the ocean and most likely off the edge of the world. If you're understanding this very long reference…

Anyways back to what I meant, she fainted.

•••

When Charlie came back to the land of the living, she didn't open her eyes. Bad things happened when she did that. Right now she was probably in the middle of a volcano or in a whale stomach.

But it would have to happen someday, so she peeked. All normal. It was the ceiling of the hotel room. She sighed in relief and fully opened her eyes. The back of her head was quite sore from when she hit the ground. But that didn't matter. She was safe and sound in her own ro-

And there was a head.

To answer your question, no. There was not a severed head on the floor in her room. It was in the bathroom, duh? Haha only joking. It was a face staring down at her curiously.

"What are you doing on the floor?" questioned the hotel worker with his eyes brows raised.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing in my room?" She sassed back.

"Oh," he said turning back into our friend the tomato. "I saw you on the floor…"

"Ahh… so you can see through walls." She said sarcastically "what time is it, may I ask?"

"Err, 4am?"

With that she pushed her self away from him and got up to full height suddenly angry. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU ENTER A WOMANS CHAMBERS WHILE SHE IS SLEEPING?! I AM IN MY BLOODY TOWEL EXCUSE THE LANGUAGE AND IT IS ALMOST DAWN AND YOU ARE SOMEHOW IN MY ROOM, I DONT EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU MIGHT BE DOING IN HERE!" She screeched.

Hotel worker was just blubbering in a puddle of his own pee. "I'm sorry" he cried "I just thought you were hot."

"WELL I AM ACTUALLY COLD BECAUSE I WAS ON THE TILED FLOOR AND THAT STILL DID NOT EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE IN MY ROOM!"

He opened his mouth and shut it again, not knowing what to say.

"I-"

"STOP TALKING" she screeched, her voice suddenly becoming incredibly inhuman. Her eyes had turned a fiery red and her hair seemed to float in the air, as if she were underwater. A strange feeling, a hunger came over her. It devoured her mind, filling it with only one thought, 'eat'.

The hotel boys face was laced with fear. He did not think coming back in this room was worth it anymore. The only reason he came was that he felt drawn by her beauty. He had just wanted to look at her face, one last time. And that was what he got.

One last look at her terrifyingly magnificent face, before she ripped his beating heart straight out of his chest.

•••

The next morning Charlie had already left the hotel. She was a little shocked at what she had done but a part of her told her that it was normal and kept completely calm. She rolled the body into the spa and put a rug over the blood. They wouldn't find him for at least awhile since she had the room booked till the evening.

She walked down to the lobby, careful to check around every corner in case of guards but she saw no one. The guest logbook which the attendant had written her name in was lying open on the counter. Perfect. She ripped the whole last page, scrunched it up and stuffed it in her pocket. Pretty simple escape. But she wasn't branded a murderer yet so she had nothing to feel ashamed about. Murderer. The word felt bitter in her mouth. Survivor was the term she preferred. Grabbing some cash off the counter- she left the hotel with no suspicion. Now time to find her family.

•••

The first place that would be the smartest to find them was the guard office. They would find her mum and mike straight away, it's not like they are in hiding or anything…

After getting directions from a lot of strangers she finally found her way to what they called a 'police station'.

The bell on the door rang as she opened it and a lady appeared at the counter. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"Um, could I please talk to a police man or guard or something? I've lost my family and I cannot find them".

"Sure darl, you can just sit on one of the chairs and he'll be with you shortly." She replied pointing to the row of chairs in the corner of the waiting room.

Charlie walked over to the chairs noticing the wall was covered in different drawings- wait no. They weren't drawings. They looked so real, like someone had just captured a real life moment onto a paper. How was this possible? She had heard of a few artists that could draw and paint so accurately but surely not a lady in a guard station.

She walked back to the lady with a questioning look her her face. "Excuse me, sorry to disturb you but I was wondering who drew those amazing art works on the wall over there?" She said pointing back at the wall.

The lady rose her eyebrow. "Darl, those are photographs taken by our forensic scientist most likely. They are of certain fascinating cases that were never solved."

Charlie frowned. None of that sentence made any sense to her. Some monster or something stole a bag and a fotograp… then no one ever found him…? This lady was talking nonsense.

Giving up on her, Charlie walked back to the wall examining it. There were little pages of writing as well. She read a few about someone in a locked room dying but they never found out who and a rabbit eating someone's birth certificate- she didn't know why they received an award for giving birth… wasn't that normal?

Continuing on reading something made her freeze, her blood running cold. The was a date on the corner of the paper. And it said 21/2/1970. She blinked. Obviously there had been a mistake- most likely a misprint at the editors. But that feeling that had been nagging her for the past day just swelled up rambling her whole mind. Random thoughts spinning around, questioning her whole existence. She felt faint, trying to hold onto a chair for support.

She noticed the lady at the desk watching her. "Are you alright, darl?"

"Could you tell me w-what the date is" she got out barely choking back the sobs.

The lady looked a little unsure why Charlie suddenly started crying. "It's the 17th of May…"

"But what year?!" Charlie almost yelled.

"1970".

Charlie stumbled back. Her head spun and all she could see was a blur of tears. She stumbled out of the station just as an officer came out but she didn't go back. She just ran.

She couldn't see where she was going and only stopped when she felt water covering her feet. She screamed in rage. "IT WAS YOU" letting in all out to the ocean, "YOU KILLED ME" and she broke down sobbing into the sand, the water constantly flowing around her.

How could she have not known. She was dead. It was the only thing that was possible. She was in heaven. Or more like hell. To her it didn't matter anymore. Dead is dead. She had drowned.

 **Hey! So guess what!? The teenwolf part is starting next chapter :) yayayayay**!

 **Btw for these last chapters, ignore if it's not historically accurate or if the way they speak it wrong.**

 **Also i'm taking a Christmas break, so merry Christmas. I hope you have an awesome time x**


	5. 5 Beacon Hills

**Heyyy! So yay start of TW XD party. So this ff is set at the start of season 3A- so will be following the actual plot but have added my own storyline to it as well. Have fun reading! Btw by this time she has lost her accent and has learnt heaps of things through these couple of decades she has been alive. Btw she woke up in 1970 so I did do a time skip.**

 **Year: 2013**

Charlie zoomed past a sign that read 'Welcome to Beacon Hills'. Finally. She definitely needed a new start. Life was a little too messy back in aldrea and no way in hell was she going to get back in that crap.

Since she had moved back to America in 1978 life became very difficult and she found herself moving a lot. But that's a story for another time. Right now she was driving along the streets of Beacon hills looking for some type of rental place or real estate agency.

After a while of driving, talking to strangers and making deals, she dragged her two suitcases though the front door of her little house. Yeah, yeah she was going to rent but this place was too irresistible.

It was a little cottage with 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, one bathroom and a lounge room. Perfect for Charlie. Outside was a cute neat garden with a little pool and a gate to the forest behind it.

The whole town just seemed so small and cute and life seemed so peaceful, Charlie did not want to leave ever. Of course she would have to leave at one point, the whole immortality thing and all… sometimes it can suck not to grow old. But then again she could enjoy life much more and just take her time.

She was so thankful that she wasn't stuck at an age like 6 or something. That would literally be the worse thing that could happen. Your parents would question why your not getting older, you wouldn't actually do things and life would just get so annoying from the babying.

Since she was 17 she could get away from 16 to about 22 years old with no one questioning it. Though most people didn't question her just because she could be what you called sometimes 'scary beautiful' but haha what… it would usually more be clumsy weird crazy thing. Which is pretty accurate. Usually her personality clashed a lot with her supernatural side but it worked for Charlie.

She unpacked all her stuff and started making the place more her by adding pictures and personal items. She had to order some furniture and things online if she wanted to actually not sleep on a mattress on the floor for her whole life, but the soonest they could arrive was the next morning.

•••

After she had finished everything she decided to go on a walk, sightsee a bit. It was nice and warm as she strolled down the footpath, people sitting on their porches enjoying the weather and a couple of joggers.

Honestly Charlie didn't understand why people wanted to jog. Yeah whatever to get fit and all but who wants to get fit if there is food?

Like yeah lose weight, be healthy and weird stuff but just no. Though she couldn't talk. The thought 'natural beauty' came to mind which cracked her up and made some people stare at her and kind of edge around her as she walked by. Good. People thinking she was crazy was usually more beneficial than guys just drooling everywhere. Drooling isn't really an attractive feature.

Soon enough she was walking next to a graveyard, creepy… probably full of lost and trapped spirits. She spotted one guy with curly brown hair planting some flowers next to a tree, so she skipped over to him. Time to be social (yucky).

"Hi" he jumped up, startled by her her voice and nearly tripping over the rake and catching the pole end before it hit him in the face. Classic.

"OH MY GO- hello?" He caught himself as she laughed.

"How didn't I hear you walking over here?" He asked, frowning.

"You were concentrating."

"Still I should have heard you…"

"I was walking on soft dirt"

"That is no excuse. I'm not even wearing earplugs…" he said thinking deeply to himself.

"Well I walk softly… who even cares? Why are we even arguing?" She said frowning a bit.

He looked up in surprise forgetting she was there. "Oh… did you need something? Is a family members grave graffitied on? If you need to bury someone there's a funeral home a block down."

She raised her eyebrow. "I'll keep that in mind but I actually came here to talk to you!" She said grinning while he just looked confused. "I'm new in this town".

"Wow really, are you in junior year? Are you going to come to beacon hills high?" He said a bit excited.

"Hmm… I forgot about school." she down on a rock and scratching her head. The boy had already sat down on the ground with his tool sticking out of the dirt. "It's just that I REALLY FREAKING HATE SCHOOL AND I WISHED IT AND ALL THE TEACHERS WOULD BURN" she ended up yelling.

The boy was a little taken back by her outburst. "Daymn… well. I don't think school is ALL that bad…"

She scoffed. "YES IT IS. By the way, the name's Charlie."

He grinned, "Isaac. I think it would be cool if you came to school. You could sit with me in classes and lunch and stuff. And you could meet my friends. It helps getting to know the town and things."

"I am NOT going to school."

"How will you finish your education?"

"To hell with the education system"

"The police will come knocking…"

"They can try."

"You're still underaged"

"You see me caring?"

"Too bad. You're coming to school. I've decided for you." He said firmly.

"But I already decided I wouldn't!"

"My opinion is more important than your's soooo yes, you are going. Even if I have to find your house and drag you there myself." He stated in triumph.

She groaned. "I think you'll be the death of me."

"Well I guess we are going to be friends…"

"Hah bro. I was your friend the minute you tripped over that rake" she giggled.

He just play frowned and started digging again.

"Well mr Isaac, I guess i'll see you around." She said and spun around walking back to the gate.

"You better enrol for school. Don't even try get out of it Charlie." He called out to her.

"God, it's like you're my mother. I'm already regretting this" she yelled back but was grinning as she walked away. She heard him chuckling to himself.

He was cute she decided, Persistent but very cute. Making friends isn't so hard! Maybe…

She continued her walk for another couple hours, as she went around nearly the whole town. She met the sheriff who was doing his rounds when he stopped by, welcoming her to the town and a few other random people.

She ended up walking back home through the forest. Charlie really liked forests. They were very relaxing. She had yet to find a small river or lake around here. That would make her year. Especially if it was close to her house.

Charlie checked her GPS on her phone again to make sure she was heading the right way. However peaceful, you do not want to be stuck in a forest after dark. Her house was just merely 15 minutes away.

As she walked the forest became deadly silent. The crickets stopped chirping and the birds had stopped singing. Even the wind had stopped rustling the leaves. Charlie spun around searching for something that may have caused this. Definitely not normal.

Then about 100 spiders scuttled out of the trees right at her. Charlie screamed and started running stop speed (eww running). The spiders started scuttling back up different trees as if they were trying to hide. Charlie did not stop running to find out why.

She ran all the way back to her house, slamming the door shut after her. Eww. She just had to run. Maybe she should move again. She laughed and shook her head. This town was meant to be safe. What is going on?

•••

 **Follow/review/favourite**

 **thanks for reading! Have a nice day x**


	6. 6 First Day

**Hey. It's been awhile. Here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

'RRIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG RRRIIINNNNGGGGG RRING RING RIIIINNNNGGGGGGG RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGHGGG'

"OH MY GOSH FAR OUT SHUT THE EFF UP" Charlie screamed stuffing her pillow over her face.

'RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG'

That was it. She was going to put a hammer to that doorbell.

'RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG'

Groaning she pulled herself out of bed, shuffling through her house to the door while checking her phone for the time.

"6:30?! Who the heck is even alive at this hour?!" She yelled while pulling open the door.

Isaac was standing there with two cups of coffee. "Morning!" He said cheerfully. "I came to take you to school!"

Charlie's eye twitched and Isaac's grin fell.

"ITS 6:30" she screamed and he took a step back. "I AM NOT A MORNING PERSON. AT ALL. YOU ARE TAKING A BIG RISK HERE MISTER" and then she slammed the door in his face. Maybe you would call this overreacting but when you usually wake up at 3:00pm, morning isn't actually a real thing. It's kind of just a myth.

Charlie stormed back into her room and flopped back onto her bed, pulling the covers over her.

She heard the door lightly open and a weight appeared at the end of her bed.

"You are creepy. Letting yourself into a strangers house? I feel like i'm trusting a serial killer here." She mumbled in the sheets.

She heard him take a sip of coffee. "I thought we were friends? Haven't we hung out enough for me to not be called a serial killer yet?"

"Serial killers can drag it out. And seeing each other in the shops doesn't count as hanging out."

"But having lunch together does. And then I showed you around the town. Then the next day we went to the lake. And the next day I saw you in the forest. And the day after that we went to that zoo that was like 5 hours away..."

"Okay, fine we have hung out. I'm still staying with the serial killer idea though." She sighed, sitting up. She couldn't fall back to sleep since she had already gotten up. "You were serious when you said you would drag me from my house?"

"Deadly" he replied which made her groan and kick him in the stomach. "Ouch!"

"If we're friends that walk into each other's houses now, I am allowed to kick you. How did you find where I lived?"

"Oh. Well, this was the only house bought in the last week. I spoke to the real estate agent."

"Creepy. Are they allowed to give out information? And how did you know my dad wouldn't answer the door and kill you?"

"I'm friends with the real estate guy. Practically everyone knows everyone in this town... and about your dad, I didn't really think you had any parents since they would most likely be forcing you to go to school..."

Her face dropped a little. "My mum would want me to go to school..." she sighed, rubbing her eyes.

He nudged her arm with the coffee and she took it. "You should get ready." He said and walked into the lounge and turned on the tv.

She chugged the rest of the coffee and got dressed. She brushed her hair down, gotta look good for her first day right? Then she downed almost a litre of water.

Walking out her room she flicked her hair back. Isaac looked a little stunned. "Wow, you look great".

She grinned. "Thanks." For some reason Isaac didn't faint when she did her normal tricks, which only happened when they weren't human. The supernatural were tricky. They wouldn't fall for everything but she could get to them eventually.

But what was Isaac? Well, Charlie wasn't about to ask him.

"So I really can't tell if you're like a real creep, a stalker or just a normal annoying person... perhaps an undercover truant officer... "

He laughed and raised his hands. "I swear on my life i'm not some creep or an officer. I'm just doing my duty for misled teens needing education to succeed in life."

She scoffed. "Okay sure. Sounds a lot like an undercover truant officer. Let's get going then." And she grabbed her keys.

They got into her car and Isaac leaned back. "Okay to be honest I just needed a ride to school." He confessed which made her laugh. "I live just down the street so expect to see me often."

"Oh crap."

•••

First rule of going to school; you have to strut your stuff and look fabulous while walking down the hallway. That's exactly what Charlie did. Her hair flowed behind her while everyone stared at her with their mouths open, moving quickly out of her way. It's just the typical high school movie scene. But it's extremely fun and gets everyone's attention. As she said 'natural beauty'.

The hallways kinda reminded her of catwalks. Which was great. She kinda missed walking the runway. Yeah yeah she was a model. That was a long time ago and a different story. (One thing is when you are immortal, you do not waste your life by living in a small town. It's go big then go home before people realise you are not ageing.)

Isaac had left her in the carpark because the coach called him to his office. Very helpful. Though she did manage to find the main entrance. (Sooooooo difficult).

As she walked through the corridors she noticed this one guy wasn't looking at her. That sounds kinda stuck up, dosen't it? Well when you have an energy around you that draws peoples eyes and hearts towards you than you would understand. Then It's a little strange.

The guy's friend was completely wide eyes gaping but he himself had taken no notice. It's not very difficult picking out the supernatural is it? They do have an obvious resistance to her charm.

She walked over to the two guys. The pale dorky one whacked his friends shoulder to get his attention then nodded his head towards Charlie.

"Hi" she smiled "i'm new. Charlie. Do you know where the office is?"

The curly haired kid smiled back "Scott McCall. The office is just round the corner."

"I'm biles, i-I-I mean stibles... wait what?" His friend mumbled, cutting in obviously trying to get her attention.

Scott laughed. "This is stiles. If you want he can show you to the office?" He said noticing stiles interest in her.

Charlie nodded and took stiles arm which made him jump. She turned down the charm a bit. Humans are extremely vulnerable so you have to be careful how much power you use. You don't want them to rip off their clothes in the hallway. Though it would be quite funny. "So... stiles... is that your real name?"

He blushed. "Nickname."

"Cool."

Insert awkward silence. Stiles coughed. His shoes scraped the ground as his walked whereas you couldn't even hear Charlie stepping. If you didn't see her foot connect with the ground you would probably be convinced that she was floating.

More awkward silence. Stiles nervously clasping his hands. Then they reached the reception. Phew. Relief.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He asked as he opened the door for her.

"I think I got it from here." She smiled. "See you later?"

"Sure" he grinned and stumbled into the door a bit as he walked out. She saw him do a kind of fist bump in the air which made her giggle. What an awkward little cookie.

 **Who else absolutely died on the end of part 6a? Ahhh. I just don't want TW to end. It's too great. Oh well. I'll just watch s12 of supernatural :P**

 **Byyyeee**


End file.
